


baby, I don’t want to feel alone

by inflouence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Craigslist, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr, im so bad at tagging, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflouence/pseuds/inflouence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi Harry, I saw your post and I couldn’t help laughing, to be honest. You’re quite the charming lad, aren’t you?"</p><p> </p><p>Or, Harry just happened to find his date to his cousin's wedding on Craigslist. Not like he minds, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, I don’t want to feel alone

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on Tumblr (it was more like a list of AU ideas) http://proudofus.tk/post/100014676794/oddly-specific-aus-i-need
> 
> Anyway this is going to be my first chaptered fic on this website. So enjoy :)

           Harry was in distress.

           “I don’t know what to do,” he cried, dropping down on the bed and picking up the pillow from beside him. He held it close to his chest and wrapped both of his arms around it.

           No reply came. Harry’s head rose in confusion and he stared at the raven-haired boy sitting at his desk on the other side of the room. Zayn hadn’t even bothered to look up; he continued to scroll down on his silver MacBook, his eyes glued to the screen and scanning the words along the pages.

           “Zayn?” Harry threw the pillow aside. “Did you hear me?”

           The boy hummed, “Yeah.” He continued scrolling. “I didn’t reply because you’ve literally been bothering me about this for the past two days.”

           “Because I’m worried! You know how much this means to Alice.” He huffed. “I can’t just _not_ bring a date.”

           “Sorry I can’t go, man,” said Zayn. “I’d really love to go with you, but-”

           “Your grandmother is more important, I know,” Harry waved it off. “I just wish I could find someone in such short notice. No one’s available. Seriously, who has a wedding around this time of the year?”

           Zayn shrugged. “I have no idea.”

           Harry stood up from the bed and joined his friend at the desk. “What are you looking at anyway that’s so important?”

           “It’s a website,” he replied. “It’s called-”

           “ _Craigslist_ ,” Harry whispered, reading the title. “Interesting…what do you do on it?”

           Zayn snorted.  “Well, you click on the categories or search for something that you need or want.” He clicked on the ‘apts/housing’ section. “I’m using it because you know I’m moving out soon and I need a new place.”

           “But is it safe?” The curly-haired boy raised an eyebrow. “How do you know you can, like, _trust_ these people?”

           “You can’t.” Zayn shrugged. “But you can take a chance.”

           “That’s really shady, Zayn,” Harry shook his head. He pointed to one of the listings. “Look. ‘Living the good life – two bedroom luxurious space for cheap rent’. They _literally_ look like they found that picture off of Google images.”

            Zayn rolled his eyes. “Which is why I’m not going for that one.” He turned to look at his mate. “Is there something you needed?”

            “A date for my cousin’s wedding,” Harry replied in a ‘duh’ tone.

            The other boy clicked the back button and then on ‘post to classifieds’. A multiple choice list of options came up and he then pressed ‘personal/romance’. After a bit of a pause, he finally selected the option ‘strictly platonic (friends)’, a man seeking a man (earning a snort from Harry because his friend just knew him _that_ well), and then finally empty text fields popped up.

            “There,” said Zayn, leaning back with a satisfied look on his face. “Now all you have to do is write about it.”

            “Are you crazy?” Harry shrieked. “That is the definition of dangerous. What if I get, like, kidnapped or something?”

            Zayn gave him that _look_ and Harry finally shut up, pushing the laptop towards himself and poising his fingers over the keyboard. “You’re lucky I’m even doing this,” he grumbled. “So stupid.”

            The easiest part was the title.

            **Single guy looking for date to wedding (temporary)**

            **Area: London**

Harry didn’t want to come off sounding desperate or else he probably wouldn’t get any responses. He was still confused as to how everything worked but he tried his best.

            **Hello, I’m Harry. My cousin’s wedding is in a few days and a date is pretty much required. I don’t want to let her down so it would mean a lot of if someone could come. I don’t even know why I’m doing this. Um. I don’t really care what you look like as long as you’re not creepy or anything.**

He finally finished typing before he embarrassed himself anymore and after a few more clicks, he had successfully submitted his post.

            “Good luck,” said Zayn. “You’re going to need it.”

.

.

.

            Harry woke up the next morning, a cup of coffee in hand. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned.

            “Remind me to never invite Zayn over again,” he mumbled to himself. He sat down in front of his laptop and opened up his email. The normal messages came up; school notices, spam –

            A message from Craigslist.

            “Huh.” If he was being completely honest, Harry had never actually expected a reply. His post made him look like a needy fool and whoever wanted to actually go with him must have been pretty desperate as well. It was most like just a message to ridicule him, but Harry found himself clicking on the email just to see what good could come out of any of this.

            **Hi Harry,**

**I saw your post and I couldn’t help laughing, to be honest. You’re quite the charming lad, aren’t you?**

**Anyway, I think going with you to your cousin’s wedding will be enjoyable. You sound cute. Hope that isn’t creepy.**

**Feel free to contact me again :) Looking forward to meeting you.**

**Louis**


End file.
